


Choices

by AfflictedwithAlliteration



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad endings, Choose Your Own Adventure, Classic Universe - Undertale (Undertale), Friendship Endings, Humor, Mind the warnings in the intro, Neutral endings, Nicknamed Reader, Otome inspired, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance Endings, Short Chapters, Spicy Scenes, Strong Language, Unfinished, Unrequited Love Endings, alice in wonderland inspired, cheesy and cliche, combined universes, fast burn, gender-neutral, smidge of gore, some death and violence, there IS a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfflictedwithAlliteration/pseuds/AfflictedwithAlliteration
Summary: Every decision you make has a consequence, so what will you do?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

Welcome to my CYOA Undertale fic. 

**Authors Note**

Rather than have 80 years of a/n I decided to make an intro explaining stuff and there will eventually be a...exit...tro? guide at the end, which I will explain more in a sec. But first!

I made this as a thank you any who read my fics, because I am awful at responding to comments (but I love reading them, and I 100% go back and read them over and over when I feel like my writing is trash) and I appreciate any who leave kudos and those that do comment. Every kudo and comment make me smile! 

That being said: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND ANYTHING ELSE OF MINE!

So...basically, I hope you enjoy this otome inspired cyoa with a few of the Undertale AU (and Classic) verses!

Is this finished? Nope. My original plan was to write it aaaaaaalllll out then post but I have no chill and I figured with all of us being stuck at home, we can play a game! Nothing is really in order, as I do not write them in order. I have no set time-frame for when this will be finished but my goal is the end of the month :D

**How to Play**

You can, potentially, click next chapter and read this very awkwardly but I 10/10 do not recommend that. Click the links if you want coherency. All you do is read each choice and pick which suits your fancy the most. The choices are not as obvious as you would think! :D

If you can resist playing now, when finished I will have a guide up! The guide will show why some choices are the way they are (blame headcanons really), and how to get the ending you want.

 **IMPORTANT:** Please note any spicey/smutty/lemony/sexy/whatever times are noted with a "*" after the choice. If it is not your tea, pick the option without the "*".

Fell routes may contain descriptive violence and gore. Any chapters with such will contain a "!" in the beginning notes. You've been warned!

 **Finally** here is my [tumblr](http://howwhenwhatwherewho.tumblr.com/) where I stalk other fanfic writers tumblrs and stuff, you are free to use the asks for whatever.

Ya'll are the bees knees and I hope you enjoy!

❤


	2. Prologue

When you open your eyes, you're falling.

It's weightless and slow but your stomach swoops up into your throat all the same, a stifled cry of shock escaping before you hit the ground. It's harder than you expected, harder than it should have been considering how slow you'd been falling but it knocks the wind out of you all the same. And when you sit up, you realize you have not fallen off your bed. The dirt and stone surroundings had been somewhat of a giveaway but you'd thought yourself still half asleep. 

The dirt rubbing between your clenched fingers says otherwise. 

You almost wanted to vomit but through your panic of not knowing where you were was a more pressing concern...you didn't know _who_ you were. Or how you'd got there. Or if you were supposed to have been there in the first place or anything else for that matter. If you don't know what the hell is happening, should you even be concerned? Maybe this was...normal? A bark of surprised laughter escapes because it is decidedly not normal but it's the best you've got at the moment. And internally you might be screaming a bit but your body moves on autopilot. 

There is light filtering from somewhere above, too far for you to make out really and just enough to cast the strangest glow around the cave you're in. The grass beneath you is slightly damp, and the flowers almost seem to shine on their own. It's something to ground yourself with as you try to sift through memories that won't come ~~or maybe weren't there to begin with.~~

When nothing comes and the scenery around you doesn't change, except for the dimming of the light overhead, you chance standing. The world doesn't implode or change until you take several steps forward, the ground rumbling under your feet. You tense, ready to fall again, maybe into a deeper hole, when yellow and green slither out from the loosening dirt. The pace is at odds with both the amount of damage the flowers entrance cause and it's size. The thing can't be taller than your knees, knees that it has wrapped around. A trap?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the flower and I'll be your guide!"

"Who-wha-" It's all you can get out before the cave is on fire. Literally. In a burst of light you can see the cave is some sort of castle ruins, maybe even a maze before you attention is riveted to the white beast of a creature in front of you.

"Leave the human alone!"

"Me? I haven't even done anything." 

There is the softest 'yet' at the end of the sentence that almost reaches your ears but the flower is now several steps away from both you and the...woman? Who is holding fire in her hand. This time there are no words. And the hand that is not on fire reaches for you.

"Come with me my child."

"I wouldn't if I were you but what do I know?"

It sounds sulky and the furry woman stepped closer at the words. You step back as your heartbeat quickens, unsure of what is happening or what you're supposed to do, and the female creatures face softens.

"I won't hurt you, child, please."

"I'm a flower, I couldn't."

But it's smile is so wide it looks like it's going to rip. 

Flicking your gaze between the two you debate your options.

[Go with Flowey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55202434)

[Go with Toriel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55217635)

[Run Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55221565)

[Find Your Own Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55213480)


	3. Go With Flowey

"I-" You can't get over the terrifying image of the six foot goat woman and inch towards the flower. 

"Don't worry, friend, I won't let the mean old lady scare you."

"Child, I-"

Her voice faded, like she's coming from far away. Which makes sense when you look down and note the vines wrapped around your middle. They carry you at alarming speed away from the wherever it was you'd been. It's so fast it's like you'd never been there at all.

Then there's snow. 

And once more you're dumped onto the ground, no softer than you had been the first time. 

You can already feel a bruise forming on your ass. 

"You couldn't have put me down any softer?"

"Well, I could, but I don't know why I should." You've never wanted to hurt a flower before ~~have you even seen a flower before? How did you know what it was?~~ but now you do. With prejudice. "Don't look at me like that. I could have left you _with her_."

It's smile is all sharp edges, and you're ninety percent sure if all flowers had mouths they shouldn't have teeth because what did it eat with teeth like that?! You swallow thickly and take a more serious look at it's vines that are still firmly around your waist. Sinister and snake-like, a constrictor waiting to cut off all your air supply. 

"I guess I do owe you a thanks."

"Just a thanks, friend?" It's vines tighten ever so slightly, and you feel a bit breathless. Biting your lip, you make to speak when it curses and vanishes, words whispering across your ear like a promise ~~or a threat~~. "Watch out for the spaghetti."

Before you can ask why it's fleeing, where you are, or do anything useless the crunch of ice hits your ears and you spin. You aren't sure if you know how to fight so you grab a twig as you turn but it slips from you shocked grasp. 

There is a skeleton in front of you. It-she-he looks just as surprised as you are, hands tucked into the warmest looking jacket you've ever seen before it cracks a smile. You take a few short steps back and the skeleton shrugs, smile dimming a bit. 

"Giving me the cold shoulder, pal? That's no way to make new friends."

"I don't think I need anymore friends." You mutter, thinking of the flower and his lips quirk before he holds out a hand.

"Ya sure about that?"

He says nothing else but waits for you to shake his hand. With shaky fingers you finally do and then let out the smallest of shrieks as a loud _'brrp'_ tears through the forest. It's followed by his loud laughter, your hand still in his as he nearly double over, tears of mirth resting at the corners of his eye sockets. You yank your hand away with a huff but your lips are twitching a bit.

"What are you? Five?"

"No, I'm Sans. It's ice to meet you, pal."

You had wondered before but now you're sure. Those are puns. Your nose wrinkles a bit because they are awful but he's probably the most normal thing you've met here. Wherever here is. With a shake of your head you stop trying to make sense of things and introduce yourself.

"I'm..." 

There's an awkward silence as you realize you don't actually know, eyes going wide in surprise but he shrugs it off with a grin and wave of his hand. 

"No skin off my nose if ya don't wanna tell me."

You don't bother to state the obvious. He has no nose. Actually, you feel like you should be more worried about all of these creatures and your lack of worry but a skeleton who makes fart jokes hardly seems like something to worry about. Even less so when he begins to leave, glancing back only once before you start to follow him tentatively, glancing at your surroundings and shuffling awkwardly in the mildly uncomfortable silence. Or maybe it's the cold biting through your skin.

Through the falling snow, which eases as you walk deeper into the trees, you see a wooden hut and you can see it's more of a shack. No, it's literally a shack. Run down but standing out of shear spite of the weather, the broken furniture around it and feel a headache coming on. None of this makes sense. Not you, not the strange creatures, and not the ramshackle furniture that's everywhere. 

"Wh-where are we going?" Your teeth chatter harshly, words whipping away in the soft snow drift.

"Doesn't matter much, snow way out now." 

His words are opposite of his smile, and you feel a shiver run through you at them. This time you fully take in your surroundings because he's right. As far as your eye can see there is only forest, paths, snow...and more snow. You think there is the faintest sounds of a river and other people but they are drown out by the roaring beating of you heart. But just as quickly as the panic comes, it fades, your shoulders falling. Where were you trying to go? It's not like you were trapped, confused sure, but-

"Ooookay. So, you still didn't answer."

"...gonna go see my bro, he loves humans."

You stop again, frowning at the skeleton. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Don't ya need somewhere to stay?"

You hadn't even thought of that, but the fact that you can barely feel your toes says he isn't wrong. You're actually quiet sure that your nose feel off several minutes before and you rub at it lightly, trying to put some heat into it quickly.

"I do, actually."

"My bro will have ya covered."

"Because he likes humans?"

"Because he likes humans." He pauses and cocks his head gestures to a lamp nearby. It's...ridiculously big for a lamp ~~but what do you know~~ and he gestures to it. "And he likes surprises, do ya mind?"

[Hide Behind the Lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55215514)

[Decline and Find Your Own Shelter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55215892)

[Don't Hide Behind the Lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55216345)

[Hide in the Shack Instead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55249231)


	4. Find Your Own Way

You don't know either of them. 

You step back from both and tense, ready to fight them off if you have to, "I...I'll find my own way if it's all the same to you."

The flower is gone as soon as the words leave your mouth but the furry woman stays for several more seconds before her hand falls just like her expression. You feel the smallest prickle of guilt for some reason but you don't budge. 

"...if that is your wish, my child. Just remember my door is always open."

When she makes to leave the light follows her and you almost call her back because the caves are dim again and you are alone. But it's sort of a relief, after all, what the hell were you supposed to do with monsters? ~~How did you know they were monsters?~~ You feel yourself relaxing a bit and take time to look around properly now and try to process the last ten minutes or so.

You'd fallen...somewhere.

You didn't know who you were.

Or where.

You were in a cave with no supplies. Wait...you do a quick pat down of your body, not sure what you're looking for but disappointed when you find nothing. You really had nothing with you except the clothes on your back. Pursing your lips you look the way the the monster had gone and promptly begin to walk in the other direction. Wherever she had come from, you do not want to see more of them. At least not until you feel like you know...something, anything about where and why your here.

~~Or maybe you could have just asked her.~~

Hindsight is twenty-twenty and you groan aloud as you walk, keeping a hand to the wall so you don't hit anything. It makes you realize quickly that the room is likely a circle except for the hall she'd left down. Stubbornly you continue though, you won't know for sure until you complete the potential circle. It's only when you're about three-fourths of the way complete the you feel the ledge. 

It's more of an awning and squinting in the pitiful light your surroundings give off you realize it's a hall as well. You'd have to crouch to get through it but more of the faintly glowing flowers run on either side as far as you can see in the hall. Above it is writing that you can't make out and-

Another ledge!

[Try and Climb the Ledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55213642)

[Go Through the Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55227979)


	5. Try and Climb the Ledge

There's no hesitation.

If you can make it to the top on these ledges you can get out of here. 

Moving quickly you step up the first then the second, finding the third a bit farther away. You make fast progress until you chance a looking down. The flowers are blurry colors in a sea of darkness, a wave of dizziness hits you but you hold out. When it mostly passes you reach for the next. 

You can do this.

But then...

The ledge is slipping from your fingers, except it's not, it's ripping out of the cave wall entirely.

[And then you're falling.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55199032#workskin)


	6. Hide Behind the Lamp

It takes you a moment to realize he's serious but then you shrug and do as he gestured. It has the added bonus of keeping you out of the wind, and you take the reprieve to rub up and down your arms fiercely to try and bring back circulation, and wait for his brother. You honestly have no idea why you're doing what he says but the prospect of actually being somewhere warm is far more important to you than logic. At least, it is until the voice cuts through the wind like it's butter and you see the skeleton.

He's tall and in armor, almost like a Halloween costume ~~what the hell is Halloween?!~~ , and his frown is severe. You're honestly a little glad he has you hiding behind the lamp. If you shrink behind it a little more you're sure no one would judge you...maybe.

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU NEVER AT YOUR POST?!"

"Come on, bro, can't a guy just chill for a bit?"

"YOU ARE ALWAYS 'CHILLING'!"

"Maybe, but this time I had a good reason."

The taller of the two crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently, all sass, and you hear yourself snort quietly. Not quiet as fearsome as you thought when he'd been stomping over. But now you realize they are both still quiet and you can't really see Sans but his shadow is tilted towards you and when you peek again you almost meet eyes with the taller of the two.

"SANS...DID YOUR LAMP JUST SNEEZE?"

"Yup."

You hear an exasperated huff, "YES, BUT _WHY_ IS IT SNEEZING?"

"Dunno."

"OH MY-WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE COME OUT AND STOP DISTRACTING MY LAZY BONES BROTHER!"

[Stay Behind the Lamp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55708768)

[Pretend You're the Lamp and Can Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55755316)

[Jump Out and Say Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55756447)


	7. Decline and Find Your Own Shelter

You do actually.

In fact, you don't even know why you are following him or trusting him. First the flower had dragged you here and now you were just following this skeleton around. You shake your head and take a step back. Looking around once more you note there is something in the distance, shadows through the trees and shapes behind the flurry of white.

"I do." You start, hesitant but growing surer. "Why do I need to hide behind a lamp? I just-I'm cold and I want somewhere to stay and I don't know where I am or how I'm here."

You bite off the scared part because you don't want to admit it and his smile falls, features twitching like they can't decide what expression to make when a voice cuts through any response he might have. Loud and overpowering. 

"SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU BOTHERING THE TREE MONSTERS AGAIN?"

"Me? Never." Sans responds but his eyes are glued to your face and he lowers his voice when he speaks to you. "Look pal, I know you're confused and it will all make sense later but for now, I need ya to loosen up a bit."

Before the looming figure can get any closer you-

[Turn and bolt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55229614)

[Take his hand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55852723)


	8. Don't Hide Behind the Lamp

It takes you a minute to understand what he wants and you stare at him blankly. Does he think you're five? You are not going to hide behind a lamp to surprise or scare someone you don't know. And maybe you're so cold you really don't want to have to move. Either way by the time you open your mouth to speak a loud voice startles you into silence and breaks your weird stare off. 

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU-IS THAT A HUMAN?!"

"Yup."

"Yes?" Are you? Because you honestly don't know, it's not like you'd had a mirror. But from what you can see of your shoes and your bare, red hands, you at least aren't furry or a skeleton monsters or made of plants. With more confidence you try again. "Yes, I'm a human."

"OH MY! I AM NOT PREPARED-I MEAN-THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS ALWAYS PREPARED BUT I AM NOT READY! SANS! HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN WARN ME?!"

"Sorry bro, they surprised me too."

The two go back and forth a bit more while you stare in a shock a bit at how tall the other is, and how loud. At the weird cardboard costume he's wearing ~~cosplay?~~ before your teeth start to chatter in earnest. You let them go at it a bit more, tuning out the conversation until even your face hurts then interrupt, stepping directly into their field of vision. 

"I don't know if you guys can't feel it but I'm freezing, so unless you want a popsicle human, can we move this anywhere else?"

They both stare at you in surprise before Sans takes two steps to the left and grins at you. 

"S'here good?"

"SANS! THIS IS HARDLY THE TIME FOR JOKES!" The taller skeleton leans down and holds out his arms. "COME, HUMAN, I WILL CARRY YOU."

[Decline and walk with Sans.](Link)

[Let Papyrus Carry You.](Link)


	9. Go with Toriel

The flower looks psychotic.

And you can't help but notice how wary it seems of the goat-like woman and take a step closer to her. It seems to take this as a declaration of your choice because it hisses. Literally hisses then vanishes the same way it appeared. The tense breath you didn't know you'd been holding release and you turn to face the female monster. You have a lot of questions but you simply take her hand, feeling a bit like a kid but you're not trying to fall on your face if you trip over something. And when she smiles you feel like you've passed some sort of test. Her hand squeezes yours reassuringly, and you may not know her but familiar comfort from a stranger is still a comfort. ~~But what part of it is familiar?~~

"I'm happy you've decided to come with me, the ruins are safe and it's far too cold to be running around outside with a jacket."

"There's an outside?"

She frowns a bit let she's said something she shouldn't have then nods. "These caves are far bigger than they look."

"Where exactly are these caves?"

"I do not know, child, I'm sorry."

It's so genuine you feel bad for asking her. Maybe she had just shown up one day like you had? But when you think back to how you meet, only minutes before, you wonder exactly how many people ended up here. How did they end up here? How did you? It must show on your face because she squeezes you hand and continues to lead you through the dark, towards a light you hadn't noticed before. It's torches and more glowing stone and flowers. They light up the manor like halls that spread out before you like an endless maze, walls and cave ceiling so high you couldn't possibly see over them. It's beautiful with it's gold and green but slightly terrifying. It's enough to distract you from too much more concerning thoughts until you reach a door. Small, and strangely intimate and friendly considering the awe of the decaying splendor around it. 

It's almost like you were on your way home ~~where exactly was home?~~ and your mom was opening the door for you. The faintest want of a memory clings to you but then there's nothing but white noise and the white light of house lights in your face. Gently she pushes you into it and you blink away the spots as your eyes adjust to find-

A perfectly normal home.

The door shuts quietly behind you as you stare at the downright cosy interior. It is nothing like what you expected but you also have nothing to really compare it to, and mostly you're grateful for the sudden warmth. It sends tingle of pain across your skin but at least you know you won't freeze to death with the roaring fire in front of you. A heavy paw lands on your shoulder and guides you to the couch. 

"Please, sit, I'll get you something warm to eat and then we can talk some more."

You do. Sinking into the plush cushions with a sigh of relief, only jumping a bit when she comes back almost immediately with a blanket, draping it across your lap as she sets up the snacks. It smells like hot chocolate and crackers and you stomach rumbles in anticipation.

"Help yourself, child, you'll need your strength."

The cookie crumbles like ash in your mouth as you face her. In the better lighting and this close she definitely resembles some type of goat. "Why would I need my strength?"

"For many reason, to live a long life, to sleep well, to face the next day."

She says it like it's no big deal and you don't press her, taking the food and drink for what they are. You can always deal with the rest later, and it's almost companionable to sit and relax as she fills you with more food, your eyes growing heavy. 

"I think it is time for bed."

"I'm not actually a kid you know."

"Yes, but you've had a long day and I don't like people sleeping on my couches when I have perfectly fine beds." You feel yourself blush a little, realizing you had been drifting as you'd been thinking of what things to ask her. She only smiles at you magnanimously and waves toward the hall. "I will clean up, your room is the third on the left."

With a soft thanks you keep the blanket around you and head in the direction she'd waved in, noting the other doors and the set of stairs leading farther down.

[Go Down the Stairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55675864)

[Snoop in One of the Rooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55315660)

[Go to Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55220599)

[Decide to Stay Up and Talk to Toriel More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55323097)


	10. Run Away

You might not understand a damn thing but before you can fully fully process why, your body decides 'not today Satan' and you're running. As far and as fast as you can from the monsters in front of you. Sure, they hadn't done anything crazy ~~yet~~ but you weren't going to stick around to find out. It's probably one of the stupider things you've done but seeing the creatures chase after you, arms and leaves waving you only pick up the pace. You're honestly lucky that the cave wasn't just a giant circle because you wouldn't have eaten stone faster than you can blink.

Instead you're stumbling, barely catching yourself as you tear ass through the cavern. You can taste copper in your mouth and feel the cuts and bruises you'll have from every fall and face slam into a wall. But you're making progress away from them, already you can't hear their footsteps behind you. You're tempted to stop but the adrenaline insists you keeping running. Only when you literally can't stand anymore do you finally stop running, sinking against the nearest wall. You're hundred precent sure if you try to move at all you will die.

And you're hundred percent wrong.

When the brightest red light erupts around you, you find you can run but your body smashes directly into someone else. 

You aren't sure where or how they got there but there are two skeletons. 

One behind you, and you can make out the shadows of his sharp teeth, and the huge one in front of you who looks like every part of them could cut you to ribbons, including their clothes. 

"Where ya runnin' to?"

You shove yourself away and take a few wobbly steps backwards towards the way you'd come...at least you think it is.

"HALT HUMAN."

His tone makes you freeze for a moment, eyes going wide and he steps toward you, you can't stop your gaze from falling to his sword. You body tenses as his hand lands on it. 

"NOW, COME HERE."

These two are far more terrifying than the others, and you wish you'd never run away. Already you can feel yourself tensing to...

[Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55363960)

[Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55239880)

[Freeze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55676428)

[Scream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55239010)


	11. Go to Bed

As curious as you are, you really are exhausted. Plus you can always bother her about all the rooms and why she has what looks to be a basement. Right now the only way your brain is truly going to function and make sense of any of it, is sleep. A good several or more hours of sleep. In fact, even if she had wanted you to sleep on the couch it would have been nicer than trying to figure out the day. But the room, simple with it's dressed and comfy looking bed, is more than adequate. 

You collapse on it as soon as it's in range, stretching out and letting sleep give you dreams that make more sense that the day had.

* * *

You wake up to the radio?

Who has it on so loud?

Is it your-

~~It can't be anyone because there's no one, just you.~~

The thought dies before it can form and the previous day or night, really how did you tell in cave, comes back to you. Your mouth feels like cotton and you can't help but gag a bit, noting with relief there is a bathroom you hadn't noticed when you went to bed. Inside is like a hotel bathroom. Small containers of the basics and a throwaway toothbrush. Exactly how many guests did the goat woman have? Adding that to your growing list of questions you brush your teeth and shower. It's only after you realize you'll have to put on your old clothes again. But if there was bathroom supplies...

You are right. And the drawers are filled with a basic assortment of necessities that you borrow before taking a breath and heading back out into the hall. It's even brighter than before you went to bed and the singing is louder now, coming from the living room but when you go in the chairs are empty. And now that you think about it, the radio isn't really singing anyone song, is a little off key and-

It's a person.

And it can't be the goat woman because she was a she and that is a masculine voice.

[Investigate the Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55235464)

[Wait in the Living Room](link)

[Go Back and Hide in Your Room](link)


	12. Go Through the Hall

You'd probably fall and die if you tried to climb the ledges. And since there's no other ways out of the cavern you can see, you give a mental "fuck it" and hunker down to make your way through. It's a little tighter than you'd expected but you shimmy your way through with relative ease. The only sounds are your curses when you trip and your heavy breathing as you make your way through it.

Its fine for the first however long but it soon feels like you've made a terrible mistake. Where is the end? Do you have to go back? What the hell would you go back to? ~~There was never an option to go back.~~ But when you're ready to either live in the hall or pitifully make your way back, you see it. The brightest of lights up ahead. Not sad, glowing things in the dark but likely real bonafide lights from a city. You hope its a city. Or reality. But really you're happy so long as it isn't the tiny hall anymore.

When you finally reach it you collapse out onto the open space, letting your limbs stretch and breathe. It's almost soothing until you hear it. And even less soothing when you see who made the noise.

"WHAT _THE FUCK_ IS THAT."

"Prolly a human, mi'lord."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT. IS IT DEAD?"

You hear the softest put upon sigh by the...well you can't say taller because the others boots are outrageous but he is certainly slouchier. They are equally terrifying with the cracks in their bones, and their clothes that scream "dressed to kill".

"Dunno, want me to poke it with a stick?"

"NO...IDIOT." But he very clearly had thought about it and the others grin says he knows it. It takes him a moment to compose himself and when he does, his gaze falls on you. You've avoided fully looking at them aside from the first glance but now your eyes are locked. "IF YOU'RE NOT DEAD GET OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR. WHAT ARE YOU, A DOG?"

[Do as he says.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55678006)

[Sass him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55241356)

[Do nothing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55233643)

[Try to Go Back Through the Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55686529)


	13. Turn and Bolt

It might not be the sanest thing you've done but you are already hauling ass through the trees before you can second guess yourself. It at least has the added bonus of warming you up as your legs scream for mercy.

You should go back, you know you should.

~~But how do you know?~~

But you can't seem to fight the instinctive terror anymore. You only stop when your legs feel like the bones are grating together. Frozen inside your body. You grind to halt and realize that even if you wanted to go back now, you can't. All around you there are only trees and snow. The sound and sights of other living things long gone.

It forces you to trudge on.

Through the snow until you find a tree with a hole big enough to hide you and maybe even warm you. There is no conscious decision to fall asleep. Only your eyes falling...

[F a l l i n g shut.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55199032)


	14. Do Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !

Maybe if you played dead they would leave you alone.

Pretending you hadn't just stared him dead in the face you closed your eyes and tried to breathe evenly. With your eyes closed it was almost like they weren't there. All was still and quiet for a moment before you here a sigh and click of a tongue.

"I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, HUMAN."

At the words your eyes snap open. Or maybe not the words but the pain, sharp, and sudden ripping through your chest. Literally. You can see the tip of a spear of some kind running through your chest. The edges are caked with blood that runs onto you and over you. But there's no skin. It's clean and aimed true.

Even with your eyes open you can no longer see. The pain fading as abruptly as it'd come, and it's almost like-

[Nothing.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55199032)


	15. Investigate the Sound

You creep into the kitchen, tip-toeing and wonder if you should have brought something to attack or defend yourself with. But the only person in the small kitchen is a...skeleton? His back is turned to you but you can still see the the edges of a frilly pink apron over an unholy amount of blue clothing and it clashes awfully with the back of a scarf you can see wrapped around his vertebrae. 

"IIIIIIIII LOVE TO SING-A," he pauses to move something and you creep forward a little more the smell of food making your stomach begin to tighten painfully. "ABOUT THE MOON-A AND THE JUNE-A AND THE SPRING-A, I LOVE TO-OH MY!"

He turns with two plates in hands and the moment nearly bowls you both over. Thankfully you're body is more focused than your addled brain, a hand reach out to steady him and brace yourself against the table. He beams at you with the power of the sun as she quickly places the food on the table and helps you right yourself. There's a moment where you try to make sense of the fact that a skeleton just cooked some sort of huge breakfast before you just shake your head. Clearing the loud static and smiling nervously. 

"I'm sorry."

"I AM AS WELL, I SHOULD HAVE PAID MORE ATTENTION BUT ALL IS WELL. I WAS GOING TO BRING US OUR BREAKFAST ANYWAY, BUT NOW WE CAN EAT IN THE KITCHEN." He sits himself across from you then gestures to the seat that you take, eyeing the platter of pancakes and fruits as your stomach rumbles loudly in the brief silence. He chokes on what you think is laughter before continuing. "TORIEL WANTED ME TO TELL YOU SHE WOULD BE BACK LATER, SHE HAS...MATTERS TO ATTEND TO. SO, I'LL BE KEEPING YOU COMPANY THIS MORNING." He takes several bites before pausing and look mortified, "WHERE ARE MY MANNERS?! MY NAME IS SANS, THE MAGNIFICENT, BUT MY FRIENDS CALL ME BLUEBERRY."

You struggle to swallow the food in your mouth, having stuffed your face right as his introduction then swallow thickly. "I'm...um...I don't know?"

The food glares at you while you struggle to understand that you literally cannot remember your own name ~~did you even have one?~~ but Sans seems entirely unconcerned. 

"DO NOT WORRY, HUMAN, WE WILL FIGURE IT OUT. HOW IS THE FOOD?"

It's such a normal conversation that you find the worry fading a bit and take another bit to taste properly and answer the question. It's...

[You'd prefer more salt.](link)

[It's delicious.](link)

[I'm too hungry to care.](link)


	16. Scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !

Almost without your consent you feel a scream tear itself free. 

All the pent of emotions of the day ripping free of your throat. 

It seems endless, growing louder and louder until it's a roaring in your ears and you realize the noise is no longer coming from your torn vocals. It's coming from all around you as the stone shakes loose from its foundations and the walls begin to crumble. The fall on your like a blanket, coating you, crushing you almost instantly but you don't fall into slumber or death right away. 

You feel it.

Your bones as the snap under the force of the fall debris.

You skin as it's scraped away from bone, grating off you by the landslide of rocks and gravel. 

By the time you actually are pressed into the ground you can't cry out or move. There is nothing but the suffocating dust in the air around you, choking you but still not enough to kill you. Time seems to slow as you feel every way your body is pressed, the wrong angles of your legs, you think you might be missing an arm. You're shivering, probably in shock, but you can't do anything ~~just like before~~.

[You can only wait until you fade out. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075503/chapters/55199032)


	17. Flight

You shake your head and take two large step backs. Although, since the second step hits air and you begin to tumble back it's really more of a step and a half. There's not even a chance to scream and you brace your body to fall but you feel something hard dig into your back. Then there's a boney hand around your wrist yanking you off the wall of bone that stopped your tumble to death.

"I TOLD YOU TO COME HERE, YOU LITTLE FOOL."

"Maybe they're just fallin' for ya, boss."

"SANS?"

"Ya?"

"WAS THAT A PUN?"

"'Course not, ya think I'd pull one over on ya while yer workin'?"

There is the heaviest of sighs before the skeleton drags you farther from the edge and toward the one named Sans, practically tossing you away after. 

"I'M AMAZED. YOU MANAGED TO USE WORKING IN A SENTENCE CORRECTLY. NOW LET'S GO BEFORE THIS IDIOT THROWS THEMSELF OFF ANYMORE LEDGES."

"I didn't throw myself!" You protest, finding your voice, shaky as it is but the words trail off as the tall skeleton simply glowers down at you, unimpressed. "...thank you."

"YOU'RE WELCOME. NOW, WE REALLY MUST BE GOING, THESE CAVES ARE UNSTABLE AND FRANKLY DISGUSTING."

He doesn't wait for you to agree and the shorter only walks in front, leading the way. It's like a parody of how you'd first arrived and this time you don't bother to try to try and run but when you try to walk you feel something twitch in your foot. It makes you stumble a bit, a curse slipping out before the skeletons pause to look at you.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU NOW?"

The exasperation is clear but his bright red eyes stare at you with something like patience.

[Ask for help walking.](link)

[Tell him "nothing" and walk on your own.](link)

[Refuse to Follow them.](link)


	18. Sass Him

"Woof."

You don't know why you do it...nah, you're lying. You know exactly why you did it. He had wanted to poke you with a stick, and seriously, what the fuck? Your 'done with this shit' meter is rapidly filling and that was the nail in the coffin. But as smug as you feel the tense, terrible silence that follows almost makes you regret it. Almost.

"Bark, bark."

There is a grating, strained huff of laughter as you crack open you open your eyes fully to see their expressions, still refusing to get up because you're a little bit exhausted too. How long was that damned tunnel? The skeleton with the scarf rolls his eyes so hard they vanish for a moment, and in that moment he is horrifying, before he turns away. You'd swear he stomped his foot as he mutters darkly, but still way too loud and easy for you to hear.

"FUCKING GREAT. THERE'S TWO OF THEM NOW."

"Aw, come mi'lord, thought you liked dogs." There's a snort that sounds a lot like suppressed laughter but he doesn't stop, leaving you alone with the other skeleton. He stares at you for a longer moment before he holds out a hand. "Get movin', Puppy. If he has to come back, ain't gonna be pretty."

You debate ignoring him but you've already tried doing it by yourself and you honestly didn't want to test either of these skeletons patience more than you already had. With a groan you stand but you already feel better than before, you even take a few extra minutes to crack your back and stretch. 

"Alright, lead the way, Captain."

"Names Mutt."

You suddenly understand the other frustration and a bark of startled laughter leaves you, turning into a full blown laughter when he pulls out a dog biscuit. The laughter settles your shoulders, easing the tension of whatever the hell is happening. It's the calmest you've felt in awhile when it fades, walking in near companionable silence as the dark scenery you'd come into thinning from densely packed trees to the sparse groomed patches of a town. Before you can take it in, a haze of smoke clouds your vision. You wave it away and glance at Mutt and he holds it out to you.

[Take a puff.](link)

[Take a bite.](link)

[Tell him to stop smoking.](link)


	19. Hide in the Shack Instead

You eye the lamp with a bit of distaste and shake your head, gaze moving to the shack. 

"If we're going to surprise someone we're doing it right and I'm not going to freeze any of my bits off waiting." 

With that you scurry past the slight surprised looking Sans and into the hovel that could maybe be called a shack. Its not warmer but immediately the light winds stop wrapping around you. Not much better but you are relieved all the same. If you had to stand out there for much longer you might start losing fingers. You crouch down to wait, keeping yourself out of the way of the doorway and under the ledge of the window. Still cutting it close apparently as a voice booms through the quiet.

"SANS! WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED TO SEE YOU OUTSIDE YOUR POST? HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO GUIDE PEOPLE IF YOUR NOT IN YOUR GUIDE BOX?"

You can barely hear the mumbled reply before it is drown out again. And you realize you never asked when you're supposed to pop out. You wait a bit for some sort of signal but either the skeleton forgot about you or you were missing your verbal clues. Deciding getting somewhere even warmer than the shack is important you jump up and shout.

"Surprise!"

"NYEH?!"

"Oh wow. A human. I jumped right out of my skin, you got me good, pal."

The bland tone is a stark contrast to the flailing and panic of the new skeleton. The taller seems to be wearing armor and nothing else and you can't help but wonder if they can even feel the cold. If not, you'd like to trade because you're sure you're a popsicle now.

After a few more moments of hapless wheezing the skeleton straightens. "EHEM. THAT WAS A GOOD ONE HUMAN, YOU MANAGED TO PULL ONE OVER ON THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

He seems to truly bee complimenting you if the gleam in his eye means anything, and you're going to say thanks but instead your teeth chatter awkwardly against each other. You sound like one of those toys ~~you picture a garish little thing with a windup mechanism~~.

"OH NO! THE HUMAN HAS BROKEN?!"

"Nah, just frozen."

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN, I WILL SAVE YOU!"

In nearly less than a step he is in front of the stand. His scarf that barely wraps around him seems huge on you and is strangely warm as he wraps it around your neck and shoulders. It's not going to warm the rest of you but you feel better already.

[Thank him.](link)

[Tell him your were fine.](link)

[Say nothing and follow them.](link)


	20. Snoop in One of the Rooms

She'd said the third room and you hadn't actually thought much of it until you passed all the others. What exactly did she need so many rooms? Were there more people? There were so many questions and you couldn't resist. Moving toward the nearest door you knocked lightly, there was no answer and after a moment you pushed it open lightly. There was no light coming from the room and as the door opened wider you could there was no one inside. There was only furniture, well-kept and clean but the scent of stale air was strong. You should have left, could have. Instead you slipped inside then shut the door behind you.

For a moment you just stood, wondering what exactly you were doing until you moved towards the thing that had caught your eye. A desk in the far corner of the room, it was the only part that look like it was actively used. There was even the smallest lamp on it, illuminating what looked like a diary. It was like Déjà vu. You needed the to see what was in the pages but you weren't sure why ~~and you'd had you'd already done this before~~. Yet when you reached the desk you hesitated, you should leave-

Outside you heard footsteps creak and held your breath, the last thing you wanted was to be caught creeping around like some weird snoop. Except that is exactly what you were. Heart jumping into your throat you waited until the creaks faded and the light filtering under the door from the hall was snuffed out. There was something final about it but you crept close enough to see some of the messy writing scrawled across the pages and picked up the journal. It closed as you picked it up and you turned in over in your hands for a moment debating. Your gaze moved back to where the door was then back to the book as you opened it to the first page.

[Read the Journal](link)

[Change Your Mind and Go to Your Room](link)


	21. Decide to Stay Up and Talk to Toriel

Just as you get to the hall, you pause and turn back around. 

You'd been sleepy just sitting and eating, benial conversation floating and the company of another person but now that the thought of actual sleep is a bit terrifying. How could you possibly sleep with all these thoughts once you laid down? In a strange room, in a strange house, in a place where you understood nothing. Not to mention that you still had no inkling as to how or why you were there or even who you were or what had happened. With that thought sleep escaped entirely and you were more awake than when you'd first arrived. Turning on your heel you followed the goat woman to the kitchen and waited to for her to turn and notice you. When she did, she seemed unsurprised to see you, her smile looking torn between relief and sadness. 

"Can't sleep, my child?"

"You haven't actually answered any of my questions." You felt yourself frowning but you weren't angry, just confused. "Can you? Or am I not supposed to ask? I can't sleep if I spend all night wondering what is happening and...I don't know."

It's a lame finish but she only sighs and gestures for you to sit. You do, and she busy's herself with what looks like pie, the sweet scent of it making your stomach rumble even though you'd just eaten. You almost wanted to protest more but the thought of something sweet to munch on while you were probably told things you didn't want to hear was tempting. When she finally sits, she is still quiet and you wonder if you should speak again but it seems as if she was only gathering her thoughts before rested her intertwined hands on the table. She seemed soft but with her stern expression now, she is more intimidating than you'd care to admit. 

"There are...rules. Things I can tell, and things I can't." She pauses and stares directly into your eyes and it's like she can see right through you. "Your decisions must be your own, we cannot interfere with how you choose to...move through the a-Underground."

You take a moment to gather your own thoughts, parceling over what she says before asking a question you doubt is one of the ones she can answer but you want the confirmation all the same. "Why am I here?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Are there other...um, people here?"

"Yes."

"Will I see them?"

"Usually no. Humans are not meant to interact here...it changes things."

"What was Flowey?"

She frowns, her lip curling in distaste then softening into something like sadness. "A guide."

A short, curt answer and you decide she would answer more if you needed it. She is clearly trying to the best of her ability but you wonder if any of the questions will give you an answer when the most pressing one can't be answered. For a moment you close your eyes, as if you could block out the circular thoughts and when they open again the scent of pie is stronger and she is setting a small piece in front of you. You hadn't even heard her move, and you think you might have drifted off for a moment. It seemed like your body was going to try and sleep regardless but you wanted to know one more thing.

[Can I Leave?](link)

[Why Don't I Remember Anything?](link)


	22. Fight

With a mental 'fuck this' you grab the nearest thing you can find, a small rock and take a step forward threateningly, but your legs feel a bit like jello and you're not entirely sure you can even aim enough to hit one. And there's two.

"Back off or I'll throw it!"

"...WOW."

His stance screams unimpressed but he takes a step back, crossing his arms with a huff of annoyance and a roll of his eyes but the shorter...his grin widens and he takes a step forward. You raise your arm a little higher as a warning but refuse to step back. 

"I don't know what any of you guys want but just...leave me the hell alone!"

"Or what? Ya gonna hit me with a pebble?"

"I will!"

"Ya?"

"Yeah!"

Before you can blink he's in front of you, all jagged teeth, eye glowing bright enough to light up the cavern. He's close enough that you can smell his breath and feel the heat off him. A startled gasp leaves you and it takes everything in you not to retreat, especially when he laughs, sounding a bit deranged in the caverns echo.

"Then do it."

He snaps his teeth to finish his sentence and you swing your arm out of reflex, eyes squeezed shut. You don't even finished your arc before his hand is around your wrist, tightening enough that you cry out in shock and drop the rock. Only then does it loosen but he doesn't release you, if anything he looks like he's holding back laughter. Smug. You swing your other arm but he catches it as easily as he caught the first. In a moment of blind panic you smash your head into his. 

The regret is...immediate. 

"Son of a bitch!"

"Fuck!"

But you are released, spots dancing before you as you drop to your knees. Was his head made of fucking vibranium?! You try to rub the pain away and you can hear him cursing and sputter same as you, the strange glow around him mostly gone. While you try to make sense of the fact that you might have just given yourself brain damage but also probably won that little stand off the others voice tears through your head like a sledgehammer.

"YOU DESERVED THAT. NOW QUIT FUCKING AROUND AND BRING IT WITH YOU."

Once more your wrists are gripped but this time you...

[Struggle Still](link)

[Go Along Willingly](link)

[Play Dead](link)


	23. Go Down the Stairs

With a glance at the rooms, you wonder exactly how many people are here then you stare down the stairs, body moving before you'd made a conscious decision. You just need to check that there isn't a dungeon or bodies or...maybe you just want to see if there's anyone else around. Plus, she never said you couldn't. They were just stairs. You repeat the thoughts to yourself religiously as you descend, hoisting up the blanket so you don't fall on your face and the bottom of the stairs is...

Just a hallway.

There aren't any doors you can see, just hall with lights and turn up ahead. You are beginning to think it's one of those-well, it's one of whatever of those is if you could remember what it was that you were even thinking of ~~you really should be more concerned about that memory gap~~. But you don't have a chance to turn the hallway because a figure steps out from the end and you let out a little squeak of surprise before the orange skeleton steps into view. You honestly have no idea what you expected after meeting what was basically a giant goat woman but a skeleton ranked lower than that apparently. 

"Hi."

You try for friendly and not like you just got the life scare out of you and for a moment the skeleton just stares because a languid smile appears and he gestures up the stairs, "Going up?"

Honestly, you're a little disappointed that it was probably just another room around the corner. You'd almost been hoping for bodies or some secret...something! But there is also relief, a tension released that you didn't notice you had. It was just a house, with a lot of rooms and a lot of people. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm..." you stall to try and think of name and hear a laugh.

"S'alright honey, it'll come to you." As he says it, he holds out an arm to escort you up the stairs. "Maybe after a good nights rest."

Subtle he is not, and now you are beginning to wonder if there is more downstairs or if he is like Toriel and thinks you need sleep. Though, in all fairness, you feel like you could sleep for a week. After a moments hesitation you...

[Take his arm.](link)

[Ask his name first.](link)

[Say you want to explore more.](link)


	24. Freeze

Panic.

It's all you can feel, chills and sweat but the fight is gone in the face of being between a literal rock and hard place. They could try to kill or...you can't even image because you're pretty sure your brain has had enough and shorted out. There's spots dancing in the dim light of their magical glow, and you wonder if you're about to pull a Hollywood and faint ~~what the hell is Hollywood?~~. For a few minutes it's like a standoff before the monsters seem to realize you've stopped function.

"I think ya broke it, boss."

"OH, SHUT UP." But neither of them move for a few minutes before the taller rolls his eyes and squats down to be more level with your face. It makes you tense more if possible but you don't move. "THERE IS A LEDGE BEHIND YOU, COME HERE AND WE WILL GET OUT OF THE CAVES, THEY ARE NOT SAFE."

"You're not safe." 

You mumble almost delirious and hear the shorter snort, "Want me to-"

"NO, SANS, I DO NOT."

"Gonna be here all damn day." He grumbles, the haze of what you can only guess is magic, dying around him as he slumps against the nearest wall.

While you've been distracted by glaring at the short skeleton, the taller moves closer until you eye him suspiciously. 

"RELAX, HUMAN."

"Easy for you to say!"

"IT IS." He agrees, "NOW, TAKE A STEP FROM THE EDGE."

It's not like you want to fall and you do, slowly and with a glare that you're sure doesn't phase him at all. His arms are long enough to reach you but he does nothing but wait and motion for you to do it again. It's the strange silence, when compared to his booming voice, that compels you forward. That and he hadn't tried to force you to move just yet, and it's clear he could have. You find yourself relaxing ever so slowly until you are almost side by side. 

"THERE. NOW YOU WILL COME WITH US."

[Go with them.](link)

[Don't go with them.](link)

[Take the chance to run again!](link)


	25. Stay Behind the Lamp

You were going to come out...you really were but honestly the whole situation was insane you didn't trust them. You didn't know them, hell, you didn't even know you! After several moments of silence and you hunkering down even smaller, there was a clearing of the throat that you also ignored. If you just stayed there maybe everything would just go away. Or make sense.

"Told ya, bro. Lamps just caught chill."

"STOP THAT! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO DO AND IT WILL NOT WORK!"

"Snow point in getting-"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE ARE NOT DOING THIS TODAY!" 

"Sorry, bro."

"YOU ARE NOT SORRY AND YOU KNOW IT."

It could almost be an argument but neither sounds annoyed, more amused than anything before the sound of snow crunching hits your ears and you peek to see them leaving. Sans turns and meets your gaze for only a moment, an odd expression crossing his features before he turns away. You watch them for a few moments, debating what you're supposed do. Your eyes fall on the shack then the skeletons and finally the forest around you and-

"Howdy, friend!" You shriek and fall into the snow as the flower monster slithers toward you like a snake. "Did you eat the pasta?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and where did you go?!"

"Away from the nuisances," the flower pauses as it wraps itself around you then stops to close to your face, "More importantly, where are you going?"

"Um..."

The flower rolls it's eyes, "Pick, id-friend."

[Go to the Shack](link)

[Follow the Skeletons in Secret](link)


	26. Try and Go Back Through the Hall

They are opposite of friendly and you don't hesitate. 

It takes less time to process the thought than it does to act it out, and you're already flinging yourself back through the hall. You'll take your chances with the ledge. But you haven't even made it fully through the open before your body slams into the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of you. Instinctively you struggle but it's mostly in your head because your body might as well be made of led.

"I SAID GET UP NOT OUT."

"Let me go!"

Instead of complying, whatever holds you down now drags you out and you are set standing in front of a grinning skeleton. Words die in your throat and you are almost sure you're going to die and try to struggle again. All you manage is the wiggle of your fingers and toes and what you hope is a horrible glare. 

"IT'S STUPID AND ADORABLE, IT THINKS IT CAN GET AWAY."

"...whatever you say, mi'lord."

"EXACTLY."

Presumably ignoring you, the skeleton uses his magic to drag you away and you...

[Try to reason your way out.](link)

[Argue with him.](link)

[Keep fighting.](link)


	27. Do as He Says

You're not sure if it's the offense to the words or his tone that having you cracking bones in your haste to stand up and make yourself presentable. You make a show of it, huffing to yourself and trying to figure out what the hell is going on and where you are. Clearly the monsters were everywhere, and now that you're standing you can see some sort of forest looking thing and maybe houses in the distance? 

"I'm not a dog." You mumble after a few moments and the skeleton barks out a laugh.

"AH, THE DOG CAN TALK BUT I DON'T REMEMBER ASKING YOU TO SPEAK. NOW SHUT UP AND FOLLOW US."

You open you mouth to protest but the other skeleton who, upon closer inspection actually looks like a dog?, shakes his head slightly and motions for you to do as your told. For a minute you debate arguing but when his eyes narrow your body moves on it's own, you may have forgotten everything but you haven't forgotten what self-preservation is. But that only extends so far and after a few moments of trailing behind like some kind of idiot, you pipe up.

"Where are we?"

"A FOREST. OBVIOUSLY, I'VE FOUND ANOTHER DUMB MUTT."

"No, I mean-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT, TAKE A HINT YOU FUCKING MORON." The skeleton snaps and whirls to face you, "IF I HAD AN ANSWER FOR YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE IT!"

"...oh."

He rolls his eyes at you then stomps off again and you can't tell if he's terrifying or some sort of skeletal toddler who needs a nap but you follow all the same until you turn his words over a few times in your head and ask...

["So what can you tell me?"](link)

["Who are you?"](link)


	28. Jump Out and Say Surprise

You aren't even entirely sure what Sans had wanted to do but you don't give yourself a chance to second guess it, one deep breathe and you're out from behind the lamp. Jazz hands and all you shiver but grin up at the new skeleton.

"Surprise!"

"HOLY SHI-SHEEP!"

The skeleton shrieks and jumps several feet in the air. Whatever he expected, it had clearly not been you and you turn to Sans panicked but he only shoots you a half-grin and a thumbs up. You can't help the bit of laughter that escapes as the skeleton recoups and sputters before finally turning to you.

"HUMAN! ARE YOU READY FOR-"

"Too early, bro. How's about we invite them over first?"

"AH! TRUE! THE TRUEST TEST MUST ALWAYS INVOLVE MY FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

It almost sounds threatening the way he says it and the flowers words ring in your ears but as the skeleton ushers you away you can't bring yourself to care because the prospect of food and warmth is ridiculously appealing. In fact, you hardly pay attention as the forest falls away to reveal a town that should have been visible from where you were but hadn't been. It would strike you as strange if you were paying better attention. Instead your focus is on the monsters scattered about and the fact that you can't see any other humans. 

~~You probably won't ever again.~~

But you can't bring yourself to question the situation until you take a bite of the spaghetti and-

You gag but smother the sound when skeletons turn to look. The thought of swallowing it is impossible. You're throat closes at the very mention but you force it down like you're swallowing a rock and debate if throwing it in the trash is an option or you could avoid it by talking because you sure aren't hungry anymore.

[Ask where the other humans are.](link)

[Ask for different food.](link)


	29. Pretend You're the Lamp and Can Talk

"I can't!"

The words are blurted out in a panic then immediately smack your forehead against the lamp in disbelief of your own stupidity. You could have just popped out but now you were-

"WHY EVER NOT?"

"Because I am the lamp."

It was official.

You were an idiot.

Still, a smile crept across your face as you heard a bark of startled laughter from Sans and the scoff of disbelief from the new skeleton. Buckling down you decide to commit, shifting a little ensure you're still not in his line of sight.

"It's true! How could you have not heard of a lamp...monster before?"

"WAIT...YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

You hear him come closer and hunker down. 

"Yup."

"S'truth, bro."

"THEN I AM DELIGHTED TO MEET YOU." Both you and Sans laugh before you hear the other make a noise like their choking. "NO! THAT WAS NO A PUN! I REDACT THAT STATEMENT AND EITHER WAY, I APOLOGIZE BUT YOU CANNOT DISTRACT MY BROTHER. HE IS WORKING, SO I'LL HAVE TO MOVE YOU."

Before you can process what he just said the lamp is lifted and you are staring up a skeleton that has to be at least twice the size of the other and wave awkwardly. The huge lamp crashes at your feet and you jump but with a shriek. After a moments stunned silence you wave with a small grin and try to break the ice.

["Surprise?"](link)

["Didn't mean to keep you in the dark but I'm actually a human."](link)

["Now that you've broken the tension, can we go inside?"](link)


	30. Take His Hand

Theres comfort in other people, monster or not, and you grab his hand like a life line. 

And it must have been the right choice because both skeletons award you with a bright smile before they begin to lead you towards a town you swear you hadn't seen before. It had been so close but you hadn't even noticed, and couldn't be bothered to dwell when the scent of food hit you like a brick to the face. You aren't even embarrassed when your stomach rumbles in appreciation of the scent because seriously when was the last time you ate? ~~Before you died.~~

"SANS! YOU HAVEN'T FEED IT YET?"

"I wasn't even hungry until now." You pipe up and the tall skeleton shakes his head.

"NOT TO WORRY, HUMAN! I HAVE FO-"

"Ya like burgers, kid?"

When your stomach rumbles in agreement he shoots his brother a smug grin while the taller sighs, almost theatrically.

"IF YOU BOTH INSIST, I SUPPOSE I CAN BE PERSUADED TO GRILLBY'S BUT DO NOT EXPECT ME TO EAT!"

"Sounds like a challenge, bro."

The conversation continues in the same manner as they lead you something like a restaurant. There really isn't much to compare it too, ~~you'd need memories for that~~ , but you think it's the best thing you've seen in ages. Even more so when you're crowded, comfortable and cozy in a booth the scent of greasy fries and a burger in front of you. You practically inhale it, almost choking in your eagerness, and you find yourself relaxing without meaning to. Well, you were until Sans spoke.

"So, kid, whatcha gonna do now?"

"YOU COULD AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL THEIR MOUTH ISN'T FULL, YOU KNOW."

It drags reality back ~~and what would you know about reality anyways~~ with sudden clarity, and you sigh as you put down the food.

"I don't know."

"Figured."

"NOT TO WORRY HUMAN, YOU CAN ALWAYS COME WITH US!"

You stare at the tall skeleton in shock but there is only sincerity on his features, stuffing the burger into your mouth to avoid saying anything without thinking. If you took him up on his offer what would happen? You still had no idea what was happening or why. They seemed friendly enough but they were strangers, you chewed slowly as you mulled it over. 

What should you do?

[Ask to Live in the Shack](url)

[Go With Them](url)


End file.
